Rising Falcon (Episode)
Rising Falcon is the very first episode of Legends. In this episode, Eric Gray, A.K.A. Rising Falcon, stops the Red Killer. The Episode : Bank of Blüdhaven : 3:41 PM Gunshots are heard inside the Bank of Blüdhaven. The Police quickly arrives at the scene. Inside, there are men in black and white costumes with machine guns, led by a bald man wearing sunglasses and a black outfit with a red jacket, wielding two swords. ???: I think you probably guessed by now that this is robbery. Lackey 1: Sir, the TNT's ready. ???: Then why are telling me it's ready when you could just push the button? Lackey 2: Hmm, sir? Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? ???: Okay then. I'll reconsider your paycheck. Now blow that safe up before I reconsider again, and actually kill you. Lackey 1: Yes sir. The Bank's safe is blown up, but just a few seconds after, a man in a Red and White costume arrives on the scene. Policeman 1: Another one?! Rising Falcon: I'm on your side, sir. What's the situation? Policeman 2: Judging by the "boom" we just heard, they probably blew up the safe. Stay here, we've got everything under control. RF: No you don't. I'm going in. And so the man goes inside the Bank. RF: Wew, you guys did quite the mess. ???: Well, if it isn't Night-.... Who the heck are you?! Where's Nightwing?! RF: What, are you his fanboy or something? ???: I'm the Red Killer! And I've made it my personal goal to kill every single one member of the Bat's crew one by one! RF: Well, I'll have you know the Bat trained me. Unless you're talking about a baseball champion, in which case... I can't do anything for you, Cueball. Red Killer: Fire! All of the Red Killer's lackeys turn to Rising Falcon, and start shooting him! Before they can react to that sudden order, he swiftly uses one his grappling hook to jump over the bullet and directly jump into them! He knocks some of them to the ground when he falls, and then throws little feather-shaped darts at others, before wiping out a retractable mettalic rod to hit the rest. The only one left is their leader... RF: Now, if you're impressed, and I'd be surprised if you weren't, you can surrender. But that wouldn't be exciting, would it? Red Killer: Get ready for the bloodbath. They both jump into action, and as the Red Killer gets a slight advantage, Rising Falcon throws a smoke pellet on the ground, blinding his opponent! He then punches him to the ground, knocking him out. He then ties him up, and gives him to the police. RF: Watch out, this guy gave me a pretty hard time. Policeman 1: One man can't be that dangerous, right? : Arkham Asylum : 22:03 PM A Prison break occurs. The escaped are the Scarecrow, Joker, Bane, and Red Killer. Joker: I almost forgot the sweet sense of freedom! It has been a while since my last prison break. Scarecrow: Let's hurry, Batman will be here any minute now! Bane: I already took him out once, and I was alone. We can kill him if we all take him on! Joker: I don't want him dead, without him, Crime would have no punchline! Scarecrow: It's at times like this that I question your sanity. Anyway, I'm going. Red Killer: Off to Metropolis. Bane: This guy has corrones, going directly from Nightwing to Superman... : ??? : 00:13 AM Lex Luthor: And so, I welcome our new associate... L-8, the Red Killer. Vandal Savage: You know how it went with our other Ninja. Lex Luthor: I have faith in this one. Major Events *Rising Falcon meets and stops the Red Killer for the first time *The Red Killer joins the Light as L-8. Trivia *At this point in time, Rising Falcon is still a solo hero. *Red Killer will be the Nemesis of Rising Falcon.